


Never liked Overwatch

by oceanicmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, an angsty fic abt betrayal, this is... pretty straightforward fic wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicmars/pseuds/oceanicmars
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a man who cares deeply for his comrades, and will do anything to keep them safe. Even if it means sacrificing everything he has...--- --- ---a pre-fall of overwatch fic with my take of why gabriel "betrayed" overwatch, aka the most dramatic break up story of all time





	

It wasn’t uncommon for the higher ups to ridicule him. They didn’t hide the fact they disliked Blackwatch either. Everyone knew it. They just had to make the best of it.

That didn’t mean they couldn’t bitch about it.

 

“It ain’t fair,” McCree said one night as everyone relaxed in the common room, “We work just as hard as y’all, maybe even harder, and they _still_ treat us like horse shit.”

“I agree with McCree,” Genji said, “I do not understand why Overwatch and Blackwatch are treated so differently. We are supposed to all be equal.”

“We are. But they just see things... _differently_ ,” Angela murmurs, and soon sighs as she looks at Gabriel, “Just know everyone here appreciates and knows how hard you all have been working lately.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel tries to say as kindly as he can, but he still sounds pretty irritated, “We try.”

“We know,” Jack now says, resting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, “One day they’ll all see.”

 

Gabriel could only place his hand over Jack’s, squeezing it, before leaning back in his arm chair and sighing loudly. But, well, being him, he couldn’t help but chuckle after a moment of silence.

“Never did like Overwatch,” he says, smirking, “All of you are such goody two shoes.”

He watched a devious shine sparkle in McCree’s eyes as the boy perked up in his seat.

“Yeah! Blackwatch’s where it’s at,” McCree chimed in, grinning, “Y’all are suppose to uphold a status quo but we get to do whatever we want.”

“It must be nice not having to look nor be prim and proper all the time,” Ana quipped, “But I prefer this over the wet dog look you have, McCree.”

A small protest from the lad was heard amidst the laughter that presumed.

 

“Well, Jack certainly fits the prim and proper look,” Gabriel said, “The epitome of a goody two shoes.”

“It’s not like I enjoy it,” Jack protested, but Gabe only laughed.

“Sure you don’t,” he said, “You’re on every damn poster.”

“Exactly! It’s stressful being recognized all the time. I have to--”

“Uphold a status quo?” McCree grinned, but Jack frowned.

“I have to set the example,” Jack finished, “Everyone looks to me and sees their strike commander, their leader. I feel suffocated sometimes.”

Gabe just snorted, shaking his head. “You’re doing fine.”

“We’re here to back you up Jack,” Ana said, “You’re our Jack after all, we’re in this together.”

 

Everyone laughed, but Gabe could tell Jack’s laughter was a bit strained. He looked at the other, raising an eyebrow when Jack looked back. He just shrugged, smiled meekly, and looked back at Ana who was scolding McCree on his smoking habits. Gabriel didn’t press on.

As the night progressed on, and friendly banter began to fade away, eventually people started heading back to their rooms. Gabriel took his time getting up, and saying his good nights and a “don’t be stupid Jesse, go to bed soon,” he began to head down to his quarters as well.

A minute didn’t even pass before he heard someone coming down the hallways. 

 

“Gabe!” he heard, and turned to face Jack running up to him, looking concerned, “Are you...  are you upset?”

Shouldn’t he be asking Jack that?

“Why would I be,” he said, but Jack only frowned.

“I know you’re upset about me being strike commander for Overwatch,” he said, “And that you’re stuck in this shitty position because our bosses favor me and that--”

With a loud sigh, Gabriel lightly punched Jack’s shoulder, grinning. Jack looked stunned, so Gabe just laughed.

“It’s fine,” he said, “I’m managing. Blackwatch isn’t all that bad either. I’m not suffocating like you, so I can’t complain. And it’s fun being able to do whatever without getting judged like y’all.”

 

He places a hand on Jack’s shoulder, and smiles fondly at the man.

“As long as you all back me up, and stay by my side, I’ll be fine.”

To that, Jack looks relieved, and can’t help but smile like a child it seems. He places his own hand over Gabe’s and holds it tightly while pressing his lips on their hands.

“Good,” he murmurs, his breath tickling Gabe’s hand, “We got your back Gabe. All of us. I swear.”

Gabriel grins, and freeing his hand, places it on Jack’s cheek.

“Thanks,” he says, “I got your back too, Jack. You know I’d never lie to you. I promise.”

Jack leans into the touch.

 

“I know.”

* * *

 

Another day. Another week. It’s always the same when Gabriel reports to the higher ups. They act unimpressed, talk down to him, laugh at his accomplishments. He can take it.

He feels absolute fury when they insult his team though. 

 

“My team did what they always do,” he says calmly, “Their job. And off the record, it was a pretty damn good job they did.”

“Uh huh,” one of the snobs say, “Not _that_ good of a job though, when you can’t even get the mission done in a more timely manner, now is it.”

Gabriel’s fists tighten behind his back, and he grits his teeth. Damn them. They don’t know anything.

“You gave it to us yesterday, sir,” he says through his teeth, “We did the best we could to meet the request.”

“Yes yes, of course--” his boss tosses the report to the side, and waves Gabriel away, “--you are dismissed. Be sure to finish all the assignments I just gave you by the end of this week.”

“The end of this week?!” he asks, “Sir, with all due respect, we need more time. At least give us--”

“ _All_ the assignments. The end of this week, Reyes.”

He bites his tongue.

“Understood, sir.”

 

As he leaves, he manages to get a fair distance away from the office before slamming his fist into the wall, absolutely livid. Damn these men, acting as if this were easy! They were making him overwork his men. This was inhumane. He cursed under his breath, and leaned against the wall.

“What a load of horse shit,” he grumbled, and headed to where his team waited. He always dreaded having to tell them they had more work to do. They deserved more than this, all of them were smart, gifted individuals who made him proud. Never slacked off, never disobeyed or talked back, they were the perfect team. 

If only his _fucking_ superiors could see that!!

 

“Commander?” he hears, and he looks to the side to see McCree walking right beside him, grinning, “What, panties in a twist, sir?”

He had gotten used to the boy sneaking up on him. He was smarter than most, and more aware of his surroundings. Dangerous, if it weren’t for his big mouth.

“Watch it, Mccree,” he says, “I’m your boss.”

“Yeah, and I’m your employee making casual discussion. Nothing’ wrong with that. Plus, you ain’t Morrison, can’t joke at all with blondie, always correcting me…” 

Gabe watched as McCree straightened his back, and in a mocking tone, said, “Jesse, you need to straighten your attitude. Quit slouching, stop grinning, no fun allowed here!!” 

The lad chuckled, and relaxing from his ramrod pose, said “Hope he knows that I ain’t been straight for a couple of years now. Anyways, it’s more fun to talk to you. Y’know. You’re my boss but it don’t feel like that. I mean, I know you’re my boss but--”

Gabriel holds his hand up as he snickers at the lad.

 

“Alright Jess, I get it,” he sighs out, “Just watch yourself.”

“Sir yes sir-ee,” Jesse chimes, grinning, “So what’s the news today?”

“More work--” Jesse makes a face, “--all due at the end of the week.”

“What?! That’s insane, we only got a few days to do whatever the hell they assigned!”

“I know. I’m not happy about it either.”

“This is horse shit!”

 

Gabe can’t help but sadly chuckle at the words.

* * *

 

 

They finish their tasks with a day to spare. Blackwatch pulled through when Gabe told them that his boss was asking the impossible. They wanted to prove it was possible, and they made sure to rub in how good they were by making sure they finished by today.

Gabe loved this crew.

He does decide to take his time handing his reports in though. He’ll give it to them in the afternoon. He really wasn’t up to handle those snobs at the moment. At least Blackwatch crew was given the day off to relax and go out, or train and hang out with the Overwatch crew, if they wanted.

He just takes a walk through the hallways of their establishment. He needs the time alone to think. To compose himself before heading into that toxic den.

But the sound of laughter, his boss’s laughter, catches his attention. It louds, annoying, and extremely snobby. He wasn’t one to pry but something in his gut told him to listen.

 

“With the new shipments, we should be fine for the next few months!” he hears, settling himself beside the door. It’s muffled but clear enough for him to understand. “Our negotiations are going just as planned.”

“Send out Blackwatch to destroy the evidence,” another voice, a different boss, but it’s the same snobby attitude, “We’ll hit the other sectors with Overwatch, but make sure we send in agents to ensure all brandings and markings on the crates are gone. We’ll also need to fill those things with the duds soon.”

“Already on it. Any word on how the protestors are being handled?”

“Bah, they are no threat. Morrison can go out there and say some pretty words, coax ‘em outta their anger. They’re stupid enough to listen to that boy”

“And Talon?”

 

A pause, and Gabe wonders if they heard him. He hold his breath, and waits.

“Send them our thanks. WIthout them, we’d never have gotten so many wonderful tools”

Gabriel’s lungs froze. He couldn’t breathe, and he stood there, wanting to hear more.

“When should I give them the money?”

“Whenever they contact us again. Ensure that all records are erased of the transaction, and hand me the new files when you can, I need to update their access and data files.”

Gabriel heard someone moving inside, and decided it was time to leave. He quietly rushed away from the door, and made sure to get a fair distance away from everything before assessing what he heard.

 

Talon was giving supplies to the company. Talon was _working_ with the company. His bosses were fine with this. His bosses _encouraged_ this. 

 

Bile rose to his throat. He felt a mix of emotions ranging from fear to fury. This wasn’t enough though. They could easily deny everything since he only heard it. He needed more information. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and then act accordingly. As long as his team wasn’t in danger, as long as his friends were safe, this wasn’t too bad.

He prayed to God it wasn’t.

 

It took time but he eventually formed a plan. A few nights after he had overheard his boss, when he knew the man would be out of town for a few days, he broke into the office. It wasn’t hard, the lock was easy to pick, and there wasn’t any security measures that he didn’t kill. In fact, it was easy to kill the power to specifically this room. The computer ran on a backup generator anyways. Bless Torbjorn for telling him how everything in this damn place works. Those four-hour-lectures while they were hanging out were worth something.

He plugged in the USB Winston had made him, allowing him to access anything in any system without a trace (it was meant to be used in the field, but the scientist didn’t need to know what he was doing with it now), and watched as it pulled up multiple files and papers. He skimmed through each line, looking for anything related to Talon or fraud payments. 

When he finally found what he was looking for, he began to scan the files and save them onto the USB. Reading through, he felt like he was going to puke his guts. All the information on everything within the company, all the personal files on each facility, they were all there for Talon access. Reports of money missing were dismissed, altered to act as if it never existed in the first place. Files and information on his team, on Overwatch, on him, it was all there for Talon to see and have. 

He would’ve destroyed the computer if he could.

 

Instead, he began to alter the files himself. He deleted crucial information on everyone, he made sure to deny access of certain things. As he was going through and editing, he realized that not all files were given Talon access. Random recruits and staff were unlisted. Among them, he realized that Talon couldn’t view the files on McCree. Not yet at least. It seems his bosses still viewed him as a scraggy, dirt-covered thug Gabe picked up. They hadn’t listed his abilities, his skills, his quick rise to a more trusted position.

So Gabe took this chance and deleted everything regarding Jesse McCree.

The kid was like his son- there was no way he was going to let those fuckers get him. He’d already been through enough. He would protect his boy no matter what.

 

Once everything was done, he stared at the computer monitor. The truth was here, in his hands. But Gabe knew, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, that it was too late for the company. If this information were to get out the riots would get worse. There would be casualties. Talon would know and start targeting his men, his friends, anyone who’s file they had.

So it was either bring the company down and worsen the riots, or keep this to himself and continue working for a corrupted system.

 

Or, there was Plan C.

 

Plan C would ensure less casualties, a way to protect his friends, and bringing down this corrupt system. He bit his lip.

This was the only way.

“... Sorry, Jack,” he whispers to himself, fighting the urge to tear up, “Looks like I have to break our promise.”

* * *

 

 

There was a day where both Overwatch and Blackwatch would be out of the way, led by Jack Morrison, to take out some Talon shipments. Gabriel had altered the files to ensure he’d stay behind to “receive training” from his boss. Everyone was worried for him but he reassured them he’d be fine.

This was also when his bosses got together to discuss the company as a whole. The day where they’d all get together in one room to plan. 

Gabriel had been waiting _weeks_ for this day.

 

“Commander Reyes!” one of the guards at the door said as he saluted, “What brings you here? Isn’t today the day where both teams go out to--”

The guard didn’t see it coming. Gabriel stabbed him in the neck with one of Ana’s sleep darts, it’d knock him out for a while, just long enough for him to get the job done.

“Rest easy soldier,” he murmured as the guard struggled for a second before going limp, “You’ll be fine when this is over.”

He dragged the body far away to one of the “safe” zones, and laid the body down. Hopefully someone would find the kid, or he’d wake up in time. He took his time walking back to the meeting room, slowing his heart rate and taking deep breaths. It was all or nothing. He knew this. Staring at the door before him, he closed his eyes, and held his head high. 

All or nothing.

 

He entered the room. All eyes turned to him, and everyone was appalled.

“Reyes!” one of his bosses practically screeched as he made his way over, “What are you doing here?! Why aren’t you out with your team?!”

Gabriel just eyed the man as he got closer.

“Reyes!!” his boss screamed, “What are you doing?!!”

“Talon sends its regards,” he hissed, and whipped his gun out, firing at point blank range. The man never stood a chance. 

Neither did the others.

Gabriel stood in a pool of blood when it was all over. He stepped on the arm of one of the corpses twitching, crushing it to ensure it wouldn’t move.

Now all that was left was to--

 

“Gabe?”

 

His whipped around to face Jack, who had dropped all his papers and was staring at Gabriel in shock. 

“Jack?” Gabriel breathed out, his heart shattering at the sight of horror on the other’s face, “Why are you here, the… the mission isn’t suppose to be over yet.”

“We finished early,” the other murmured, “Gabe, what… what happened? Did you… did _you_ do this?”

Gabriel didn’t have the heart to say anything. Nor did he have the time. Instead, he pushed Jack to the side and pulled the fire alarm. The loud, blaring noise of the siren filled his ears, followed by the preset voice ordering everyone to evacuate. Jack grabbed Gabriel’s arm once he regained his composure.

 

“Gabe, talk to me!” he begged, “What happened?”

Gabriel just looked at the other, and swallowing his pride, his joy, he looked away.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, “I got sick and tired of their bullshit.”

“B-but… but that doesn’t mean you can kill them! Gabe, why didn’t you talk to me?! We all have your back, we support you! This brands you as a… as a...”

“A traitor?” he sneered, shaking Jack off his arm, “Good.  It’ll be easier this way.”

“What are you--”

 

The sound deafened everything for a split second, followed by the shaking and noise of destruction. Jack look mortified, and ran to the window. Gabe could see from where he was the black smoke emitting from the building, people rushing to evacuate now.

“What have you done,” Jack breathed out, “Why?!”

Gabe said nothing, and began to head out the door. He stopped when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see Jack aiming his gun right at him.

The look directed at him was one he never thought he’d cause.

 

“Gabriel Reyes, I command you to stop, otherwise I will shoot,” he said, but Gabriel heard the shakiness in his voice, he saw the small tremble in his hand as he tried to properly aim.

“Now you use your position against me?” he chuckled, “Thought you hated being Commander.”

“Reyes. _Now_.”

Gabe just took his shotguns out.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Jack said firmly, but his fierce demeanor broke when he softly whispered, “Please, don’t let it be this way.”

“It does,” Gabriel said, holding back every urge to cry, to apologize, to beg him for forgiveness and to admit the truth, “Otherwise I did this all for nothing.”

 

Gabriel fired first. Jack jumped out of the way, taking cover behind a table. Gabriel took that chance to throw a few chairs towards the man and book it, running out the door.

“Reyes!!” Jack screamed, and Gabriel just ran as fast as he could. The second explosion was due at any moment, and he prayed that nobody had entered that sector.

 

The first explosion was in the stock rooms. There was no one scheduled there at this time, and he knew there wouldn’t be any casualties. At least, he hoped there weren’t any. The next ones were the troublesome ones though. They were in areas where people now would go into, and if the fire alarm didn’t drive them out, he hoped to God the first explosion did.

The second explosion went off when Gabe turned the corner. He placed his hand on the wall, the tremors shaking the ground furiously compared to the previous one. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he murmured, before continuing his way. But his tracks were hindered when Helix Rockets flew past him and exploded a few feet in front of him. He turned around to face Jack, who had now caught up, and without a word, began to fire. Gabriel ducked, before running towards the man, ignoring the bullets grazing his skin, and throwing a wild punch. Jack moved out of the way, but it gave Gabriel enough time to disarm the man and knock him off his feet. 

Jack wasn't stupid though. Using the momentum of his fall he kicked out at Gabe's legs. Gabe dodged it but it gave the other enough time to get back up and start swinging. A few did hit Gabe, but he blocked majority of them before throwing a punch of his own. Jack reared back as his face met Gabe's fist, a loud cracking noise echoing around them as blood began dripping from his nose. 

 

He took a few steps back, hand moving to cover his likely-broken nose before glaring daggers at his once-partner.

“Reyes,” his gruff voice thickened by the blood, “Why are you doing this?! Why won’t you talk to me?!!”"

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Gabe yelled, “You don’t need to know my plans. You don’t need to know anything!!”   


“I _trusted_ you!!!”

 

The words pierced his heart, causing bile to collect within his throat. It was hard to breathe.

“I trusted you!!” Jack cried out, “We all did!! How am I supposed to tell the others you betrayed them?! Your crew?!! How the fuck am I supposed to tell Jesse of all people his role model is a fucking traitor?!”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip, tightening his fists as they shook. He glared at Jack, trying hard to hide the pain.

“I don’t care,” he hissed, “I never cared about any of you, never cared for Overwatch or Blackwatch. I don’t care what that ingrate thinks of me, I saved his pathetic life.”

Gabriel’s forced laughter was so unlike his usual chuckles-- all of the warmth was dead. 

“I never cared about you either, Jack. I always hated how you were treated special than me. I _always_ hated you, Jack.”

 

Jack look absolutely devastated. The silence was deafening. All light had disappeared from others eyes, as he stood in shock before Gabriel. The blood dripping on the floor, mixing with Jack’s tears, it killed Gabriel. But he stood there with that fake, painful smile, watching the man he cared so much for hopefully believe this lie.

“This building will blow up soon,” Gabe said, “I suggest you leave now before you get caught up in it.”

He turned to leave, finally breaking character. He let the silent tears slip from his eyes as he began to walk. He had been biting his bottom lip for a while, and finally the skin broke, blood dripping from his mouth. But nothing mattered. This had to be done.

 

“I’m not letting you get away Reyes!” he heard, and turned to watch Jack tackle him to the ground. The two wrestled for a bit, Gabriel desperate to get the other off him, but Jack wouldn’t let up.

“ _Liar_!” Jack cried as they fought, “You’re a liar! I can’t believe all these years, you never once cared!”

“Get your delusions out of my face, Jack!” Gabriel shouted, “Let me go! You can’t stop me!"

“Look at me and tell me it was all a lie! Look at my eyes and tell me that not once did you care for the others, for Jesse, for me! Tell me now, otherwise… _otherwise_ …!”

Gabriel looked up at Jack’s face. He looked like an absolute mess, tears and snot mixing with blood and dirt. A few drops fell on his face, mixing with his own tears that had previously fell. The man above him was shaking, as if whatever Gabriel said next would determine if he collapsed or regained balance. He looked like a broken, and yet hopeful man.

 

So _this_ is what despair felt like.

 

There was little time before the explosion occurred. In their situation, neither would make it out in time. It was possible all of this was for naught, they’d both die here in the explosion. But at the same time, knowing that everyone’s information, that Overwatch was free from Talon? That was all he needed.

So Gabriel reached up and placed a hand on Jack’s cheek. 

“Never did like Overwatch,” he murmured, “All of you, well, mainly you, are such goody two shoes.”

The sliver of hope that shone in Jack’s eyes was all Gabriel wanted.

 

And in an instant, all faded in a beautiful mix of red and black; he didn’t even hear the explosion.

* * *

 

“Gabriel Reyes. You bombed the Overwatch and Blackwatch headquarters, you betrayed your superiors by massacring them, and you cut all connection and ties to your former self. Why?”

He looked up at the men before him. All eyed him curiously, a devilish, ominous aura surrounding him. He held his head high, his body still foreign but willing to cooperate with him.

“They treated me like horse shit,” he growled, his voice forever strained, “So I decided it was time for a career change."

“You were willing to destroy everything you had for Talon then?”

He nodded. He heard whispers and laughter, they were clearly pleased with his answer. The room was shushed when the man he could only presume was the leader raised his hand.

 

“You’re a dead man, Reyes, figuratively and literally. From now on, you are to only be known and acknowledged as Reaper.” 

He nodded once more.

“Welcome to Talon.”

 

It was a miracle he had made it here.

 

He survived the explosion thanks to experiment after experiment, warping him into a monster. His body no longer felt like his, but it obeyed his commands. He was no longer a man, no longer anything human. He was a creature now, a nightmare to all who saw his new form.

With Overwatch gone, there was no way for Talon to access the now-detonated files. But he was a former member; he had all the information they wanted. He could tell them secrets on other corporations, on former strategies, former teammates. They needed him. Betraying Overwatch only boosted their approval of him.

He never liked Overwatch.

 

But he did love it with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! thanks for reading my story! i hope you enjoyed it. please leave some feedback before you go! what did you think of the story, the characterization, my headcanons? let me know please!! thanks in advance!! <333
> 
> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


End file.
